portal of evil (a story of evil parody)
by rilianeL.D.A.boss
Summary: riliane and allen go to the future!
1. Chapter 1: the portal

Riliane woke up to a strange sight….. A PORTAL! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well, anywho, she was all freaked out because it was all swirly and whirly so she yelled for her favorite servant and told him too jump in the portal.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Allen tried to explain.

"WHO ASKED JOO WHAT YOU THINKED?!" Riliane yelled while pushing Allen into the portal. After a long 2 seconds of thinking, Riliane jumped into the portal too. Soon, they were in an unknown world…. They didn't know that they traveled like into the future and like were in Japan. "O NOES IS THAT A SPIDER!?" Allen screamed jumping in front of Riliane. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a strange girl with green twin-tails screamed in horror, as she pointed to the two people in the living room. "Who are you?!" she green haired girl asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" riliane and Allen said at the same time. They were only seeing the beginning of this strange, new world.


	2. Chapter 2: the kitchen

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Allen screamed as he grabbed riliane and hung on to her. "GET YO' MALLETS OF O' ME!" riliane screamed while pushing Allen away. Meanwhile, miku stood there and watched in wonder. Then, rin and len came in. "what the Sammy Hagar?" Len said lookin' all like O 3 O

And rin yelled "HOLY COW TALL PEOPLE! IM A MIGET!" lookin' all like X U

"great. Now it's a party." Miku said sarcastically. "uhh… im hungry." Riliane said loudly (she has screamed so much she talks loud now : D). "ok! Where is the food? WHERE IS IT SHE'S GONNA STARVE!" Allen yelled all worried. "Relax bro!" len said pushing his hair back. "it's in the kitchen."

"WHAT KITCHEN? SHE CAN'T GO ALONE! SHE MIGHT DIE! O NOES!" Allen said with tears in his eyes. "Well golly gee wilikers! Go with her, you moron!" rin said, pushing Allen and riliane close together. "O NOES HERE WE GO" Allen said walking into the deep, dark, *dramatic music* _**KITCHEN!**_


	3. Chapter 3: the muffin

Riliane and Allen slowly entered the kitchen. Then they saw a muffin (2nd national food of idiots) and both wanted it. Riliane and Allen **BOTH **put their hand on the muffin, and either riliane seriously wanted that muffin, or she had a thing 4 Allen… "WUT DA HEK R U PEEPZ DOIN' HERE?" a weird guy with purple hair that was holding an eggplant gun yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH A WEIRD GUY!" Allen yelled while throwing a random thing at the purple-haired guy. It must have hit him, because then the P.H.G (purple haired-guy) fell to the ground. "SCRAM!" riliane yelled as she yanked Allen out of the kitchen o' weirdness. "Wait! The muffin…" Allen said as he looked back at the kitchen. "Oh well" riliane sighed. Meanwhile, miku, rin and whats his face oh yeah len were still in the living room, well… living. "You guys in love or something?" rin said annoyingly. "Yes! I mean no! I mean uh…um…YOUR MOM!" riliane said. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Miku whispered to the kagamine twins. "Hey! We're not in a relationship! Are we?" Allen asked riliane. "I don't know…" riliane said, blushing. "Meow" len said. "So where am I gonna sleep?" riliane asked. "Well, you and your _boyfriend _can sleep in our room." Rin said. (Len was all like : U because he had 2 give his bed up) "Together?" Allen asked quietly. "Yep" miku said. Riliane smiled.

(sry 4 such a short chapter)


	4. Chapter 4 the bed

As Allen got into bed next to riliane, he noticed there was a .BLOK sitting on a shelf. Next to it, was a rectangular shaped thingy with numbers and buttons. Allen hit one of them, and the .BLOK turned on. "WOOOEEE" Allen said in amazement. On the .BLOK, ponies appeared! Riliane woke up, and watched the ponies. Then rin and len walked in to grab some stuff, and saw Riliane and Allen watching TV. "Wow…they like…My little pony…" len said trying not to laugh. "It's cute!" rin said. Riliane and Allen's eyes were GLUED to the TV. They just wouldn't stop staring at it. Rin said nothing, len stood there with eyes wide open. All the sudden, the episode ended. Riliane started screaming, and Allen started crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riliane and Allen screamed as the credits played. Rin and Len didn't know what to say…so they walked away. Then Allen realized that he was not a 2 year old and remembered that he had to protect _and_ comfort Riliane…so he wrapped his arms around riliane and began telling her it was all right…

(Rin: HOW ROMANTIC! Me: shut up and let me finish this thang!)

All the sudden riliane stopped crying. She hugged Allen back, as well.

Soon, they were both asleep in each other's arms.

(Allen: UHHH…..that never happened! Me: will u just let me finish this?)

(sorry 4 another short chapter :l )


End file.
